The Daemon who fell in love with a Human
by DaemonBird
Summary: There's something strange about the new boy who just moved to a small town in cold but beautiful Alaska. It's almost like... he isn't human. And what's even stranger is that he has taken a peculiar liking to Matt.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: I've always found prologues meaningless. But maybe you don't.

* * *

Two gorgeous people- a man and a woman- stood over their sleeping son. The man- tall with dark hair and blue eyes- was named Alexander. The woman- slender, elegant, with blonde hair braided down to her waist and green eyes- was named Amelia.

"Oh dear, he's beautiful, and he has your eyes," said Amelia lovingly to her husband.

"And your beautiful hair," her husband cooed in return.

"What do you think we should name him?" she asked, gently running her fingers down the little boy's pale white face.

"Mihael," he whispered.

She laughed, "Mihael!" She threw herself into her husbands' arms and they beamed with happiness.

"My little Mihael…" she whispered.


	2. A New School

**Authors Note: **Daemon=Demon. The first one looks cooler and adds an older tone to my writing. This is the first part of a who-know-how-long story. Don't worry, Matt will come later on. My willingness to add chapters quickly depends on the reviews you may or may not give me *hint*. I appreciate criticism and tips as much as compliments and what you would like to see happen next. Keep in mind that I'm brand new here.

* * *

**The Daemon who fell in love with a Human**

"Oh my God, who is that?"

"I think the teachers talking about him last week-"

"I think he just moved here."  
"He's gorgeous…"

Every head turned and every heart jumped as Mihael Keehl strode down the hall of his new high school. His family had moved yet again, this time to a small town in Alaska. The tiresome experience of relocating to another a new continent was something he had to go through a lot.

Mihael sighed as he thought about his last home in Russia. The cold, unforgiving winters had suited him. The landscapes were like nothing anyone has ever seen before. Every sunrise he would go out and watch the darkness disappear. He loved seeing the brilliant rays of sunlight cover the white snow, treetops and lakes. The beauty of the world goes by unnoticed. Every drop of dew on a spider web, every bud on a plant held such perfection and wonder and it was all made for people to simply appreciate it. But they didn't; all they did was cause destruction. He hated people with every part of his body and soul, if you could even say that he had one.

"Hello, you must be Mihael Keehl," smiled an elderly woman as he walked into the office of his new school, "welcome to Prescott High, here is your schedule," she handed him a piece of computer paper with fancy print and what he assumed to be his classes. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Oh no thank you, I'm quite fine," Mihael replied.

She chuckled, "of course you wouldn't want to be seen with an old bat like me, eh?"

Mihael smiled. The older one gets, the more they learn about life and then realizes the mistakes they've made. Age brings wisdom and the knowledge that soon time will run out for you.

"You are quite a charming young boy," she added, "I think you'll get around a school this tiny just fine. I bet you're from the suburbs?"

"Close. A village in Russia."  
She chuckled at the sarcasm, and then remembered, "Oh there's another boy here that was born in Russia."

"Oh?" Mello's face lit up. He wondered if said boy could speak the language. Mihael loved the sound of it and how it flowed…

"Yes, yes. His name always escapes me but I promise to introduce you two later," she winked.

Mello blinked_. This one is interesting_, he decided.

"Thank you," he said politely, then turned after making a quick note of the name on the old woman's desk and walked out of the office.

Svetlana watched him leave. She laughed quietly to herself and murmured something in another language then sat down at her desk. She'd seen his kind before and wondered how long he would stay here before it was time to move again. _They can never stay in one place for too long_.

It was already the second hour at this school. Mihael had arrived a little too late. Back in Russia he had been homeschooled and therefor wasn't used to arriving anywhere at a specific time.

_AP Psychology_, read the paper. That was where he was supposed to go next. Mihael looked down at himself and realized he was completely unprepared for class, without even a pencil or pen to write with.

His long leather coat fluttered as a familiar breeze swept through the empty halls. There were no open doors. His _brother_ was here. Mihael really hated being checked up on, he wasn't a newborn anymore. Hadn't he proved that he could handle this life?

"Well, well, well," he growled, "if it isn't the Devil's favorite. I've missed your presence oh so much, Lucius."

A form materialized out of thin air. Leaning against the lockers was now a 6'6" foot tall, muscular looking man, or rather "man", with a sleeveless black shirt and tight leather pants. His black hair was spiked at the top but his bangs still fell messily into his face. This was one reason Mihael had left his father.

"Your sarcasm hurts, little brother," laughed the daemon, "will I _ever_ get any love from you?"

He pushed himself off the cold metal and gracefully strode over to the other side where Mihael stood with his arms folded. Mihael was pretty tall, but Lucius was nearly a head taller. He wrapped one heavily inked arm around Mihael's shoulder and put his other hand on the boy's waist.

"Your absence still causes my heart pain…" Lucius purred.

"Tch, what heart?" He snapped.

Lucius stepped back so that his brother was standing directly in front of him. Mihael's stance remained unchanged.

"Don't be such a bitch to me," he warned, then added in a softer tone, "you know how much I love you." Lucius playfully bit Mihael's neck. In a flash he was pinned against the lockers. No one heard the sound of a large body being slammed hard against steel.

"I sware to… I sware that I'll kill you next time you do that." Mihael's poisonous voice would send chills up any human's spine. He glared up at his sibling.

The other chuckled, "I'm not so sure daddy would like that."

"Fuck you," Mihael sank his fangs hard into Lucius's throat which caused the other to sigh in pleasure. Silver blood leaked down the corners of Mihael's mouth and dripped onto the floor. In moments though, the droplets were gone.

When Mihael released his brother his teeth were normal again. "Get the hell out of here," he rasped out. His eyes were a glowing silver that only turned that way when he drank power from his own kind. They would go back to their usual icy blue before anyone noticed. They always did.

Lucius's eyelids drooped heavily**. **The little daemon's bites were intoxicating. When he tried to walk over to his brother again, the former grace he held was gone and he stumbled a little. _The young one sure is powerful for his age_, thought Lucius.

Mihael's face held a grimace. He didn't move when Lucius tripped onto him. His facial expression didn't change when the other kissed him either, his eye twitched a fraction of a millimeter though.

Lucius stepped back and with a smile on his face vanished back into his own dimension.

Mihael rolled his eyes but a tiny smile played on his lips. He loved his brother, even if he was a pervert sometimes. It wasn't his fault. _It's our nature_, Mihael sighed. Then he made for the room that hosted his current class.


End file.
